The guardian of the lost
by Savior of life
Summary: Catna Pandora is what you would call a Cheshire cat, she guides the lost back to the light while making them brave and strong again. She works along side death, making his job easier. But when her days get hard because of a certain winter spirit who has claimed her heart. Will all go well for the lost children as her job is slowly being left out her life. Set 3 months after film.
1. prologue

A lone figure stood on the cliff ready to jump. It was a stormy night anyone who jumped would die instantly and it would be horribly painful. The figure had tears in his eyes "I've had enough" he whispered looking down. "Of what?" came a purr was calm and gentle belonging to a lady with pinkish red hair which was dark yet bright short with a long flowing rats tail, gold eyes like cat eyes and ivory skin dotted with black tabby cat like stripes. Sat on her head were cat ears of the same colour as her hair and had several piercings in each and a long tabby cat tail in the same shade. She wore black pants one leg was full covered while the other leg had a short leg rather than a pant leg. Her top was strapless and cropped to just under her bust, showing the markings, in the same shade as her hair with a sash that was black with elegant design in the shade of the top. She wore a red spiked collar with a silver bell, a gloved hand what looked like a cat paw had claws which shone in the moonlight.

The Lady reached for her flute as the boy looked forwards again "Of living this nightmare" the Lady stood next to him "Are you death?" the boy asked

"No far from him although we are friends" the feline spirit purred lightly

"Who are you then?" the boy questioned gingerly

"I am bravery it's self, I am the guardian of the lost, showing them the light. I am known as the Cheshire who showed Alice out the wood. But my name is Catna Pandora AKA Piper"

"And why are you here?"

"To tell you it's not the end yet, there is an end to the story yes but yours it not yet"

"I can't go on" The boy began to cry again

"You can. I lost my whole race yet I still walk the earth, my head held high not letting anyone knock me down do the same, the little things make the difference." The lady purred

"Piper thank you" He smiled when he suddenly knew what he had to do the boy ran out the forest his head cleared.

"It's my job kid" She meowed back as she prowled back to her den; her bare feet (or paws as they were) made short work of getting her to the cosy den where a salmon fish and cream were waiting for her.

When she finally crawled into her den death was sat contently on her couch nibbling on a cracker. Death was handsome as they say beauty can kill, he had shoulder length black hair and sharp blue eyes a sickly pale complexion and a handsome face. "Hey death" she mewed eating a fish pastry he brought back from Japan. "Hello Cat" Death replied. Oh and he is the only one who calls her cat and she is the only one who knows his real name although she think death is cooler "North is holding a party for Frost all the sprits are attending" her ears perked up and her eyes went wide the fish tail sticking out my mouth. "Yay!" she mewed pouncing on death both laughing uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 1

Catna threw herself on the floor her bed had costumes sprawled over it but nothing seemed right for the occasion, she had tried everything on but nothing seemed to suit the date which was of course tomorrow all the creature in the house and around the ground were busy doing her duties as she was preparing her outfit for tomorrow. Cat walked deeper into her closet and she swore if she walked in any further she would land in Narnia. She finally found a circus ring leader outfit which consisted of a black leotard, black fishnet tights, and a red sash across her middle, a red jacket and a top hat with a whip. That would have to do she sighed as she cleaned the mess away into her closet.

Catna marvelled at the costume and the heels for a bit until a knock came from her door and hatter walked in. Hatter was a companion to Catna when death wasn't there to help her through life. Hatter was in charge at the moment and for tomorrow night to. "My Lady we have found a account where some of the workers can't break through the depression we need your help to break" Hatter said dryly as he walked into the room Catna nodded her head and picked her flute placing it in her pocket "I will be leaving then" She mewed as she left the room walking through the large den to the door, shouting at some Jack-a-lope getting in the way of her feet. The nights had gotten busy since March was so close.

Cat walked out the forest and walked through one of hundreds of tunnels yesterday's close was in the village net to her den but today's case was in the woodland of Burgess. Cat got multiple bits of information from Fauns passing collecting information about children. There were different Mythical creatures guarding the gate as Cat went to the Burgess gate a hippogriffin was guarding it before passing through.

Burgess was at the end of winter but Cat knew it would still be cold, it always seemed to be. Her foot tapped the ground in front of her to check she wasn't on a cliff edge before walking forward, her ears flicking for the sound her nose searching for the scent of depression or hurt. The scent touched her nose and she ran through the trees quicker than she had ever done, she was late.

As Cat made it to the clearing she saw death sitting on a rock, she took this as a sign and ran for her life up the hill side but she heard voices. "Look Sheila, ya have to keep livin'" it was an Australian accent strong and thick, and it sounded familiar. Cat watched as the girl moved her foot, without a thought Catna moved her hand to her flute taking it out and playing it gently. The girl's motives were stopped just for the amount of time for Cat to speak to her. "Hello my girl" Cat purred sneaking out the shadows. She gasped quietly as she was faced with the guardians all of them, shaking her head she walked to the girl. "As the Cheshire cat, I will guide you back to the light" Catna mewed standing face to face with the girl

"And how are you gonna do that?" The girl spat

"Has the devil's looking glass blinded you, my girl?" Cat spat

"No but how am I meant to live in such a cold dark world?"

"The water is not dirty if a few drops are" Cat answered

"How can you be so sure?" the girl questioned

"I have seen much more that a child like you shouldn't need to see. The ones who smile the most have been through more hurt than others. The ones who always stand are the ones who have been knocked down the most. And the ones who protect others are the ones who failed to protect or were not protected the ones they loved" Cat said softly as she revised the words in her head " My name is Catna Pandora Aka the Piper I am the Cheshire who showed Alice out the woods and guardian of the Lost. Showing all to the light" Cat meowed proudly holding her hand out, on the back of her hand sat a tribal tattoo in the form of a cat eyes that were topaz gems. The girl took the hand and walked away from the party.

When the girl was at the base she turned back "Thank you Piper" and disappeared out the forest back to the town "That's my Job, to protect people like you" Cat replied quietly. Her ears flicked back as she heard someone approach "Are you ever gonna miss a child?" It was Death's silk like voice, Cat shook her head in reply "Not after that day" Death shook his head and disappeared.

"How come she listened to you and not us?" Frost whined holding his stick to her heart, Cat shook her head holding the stick away from her chest "If you would kindly move your stick away from my heart I will explain" Cat smirked at the scowl on the immortal teens face if they were human he would most likely be a year older than her "It's a staff" he mumbled as he sat down like the others my ears flicked just in case "if you didn't notice she was at least 13, long past believing and I am not like you as long as they need strength and courage they will see me. Now I must get back something tells me I have to rescue my dinner from some blasted Jack-a-lope" She purred walking away "Piper, good to see you!" North bellowed "Mind if we guardians come too?" Cat shook her head fangs clenched together as she walked back to the gate.

The guardians chatted as she opened the gate or in this case the gate opened to reveal Rabbit he sneered at Bunnymund. Peter Rabbit wasn't a pooka no he was like me except a white rabbit he had a strong dislike for the gray pooka. "Ahhh the Guardians and what's this a child?" Peter smiled brightly "A child!" Cat screeched as she turned not only one boy but a girl as well

"This is Jamie and Sophie two of my favourite Anckle bitters" Bunny smiled

"Can they see us?" Cat whispered to Peter who shrugged only to be hugged by the girl "I take that as a yes" Cat purred in reply "I will see you back at the den" Cat shouted as Peter slowly prized the girl away and sprinted to his destination.

"Right this way" Cat mewed holding her arms out to the large gate, the guardians plus Jamie and sophie walked, flew, floated or hopped into the magical den of the Piper. A quick growl came from a Chimera who had swapped rounds. With a hand held out the lion head nuzzled Cats hand she did this to the snake and goat before ushering Jamie and Sophie over to do the same. A jack-a-lope tried to bite jacks toe and got a quick flight lesson with it. "My Lady should I tell the fairies to cook more for the guests?" A faun said coming up behind Cat who was showing the children and guardians the beauty of a phoenix all crowed around except Sandy and Jack standing back, both sensitive to the powerful heat. "You can Thomas oh and can you tell the Spring fairies that the first day of March I would like gray and weather will be rain" Cat replied, the faun leaped away.

"Fairies?" piped the tooth fairy curious of the mention of her kind

"Yes they control weather and seasons here and the odd little job" Cat replied

"Vhat about Jack-a-lope?" North asked

"Them, they are useless unless you need ammo or something take your rage out on"Cat laughed walking into her den where she saw Death was sat on her couch.

-4 hrs later-

"Well that took forever" Cat mewed as she sat by the fire "Though it was fun". A thought of Jack ran across her head and Cat went bright red at the thought of Jack and then a purr escaped and she decied to throw the jack-a-lope she was stroking out the window and walking to bed.

Today was fun Cat thought sliding into the warm nest she had created for her bed before wishing a Enfield good night.


End file.
